


Forgive Me Sothis, For I Have Sinned

by AlfredFreedomJones



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Because calling your friend a boar for years will definitely make them think you hate them, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Azure Moon, They needed this ok?, short and sweet, talking about emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredFreedomJones/pseuds/AlfredFreedomJones
Summary: When the war is over, Felix needs to talk to the king of Farghus about times forgotten. Eventually, the two realize that some things were, indeed, not left best unsaid.Or, the friendship fic we needed to fix their broken hearts.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Forgive Me Sothis, For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! If you see any errors, constructive criticism is welcome. Did this at midnight with a shit ton of sugar in me, so I'm definitely sure there's some room for improvement. But I had to write this since I love these two characters so much.

Felix leaned back against the window pane, the cool surface digging needles of ice through his tunic. “I was going to leave, you know?” he said to the snowing air beyond the partition.

Dimitri, a mere foot away, paused in his writing. His pen ceased its scribbling, and Felix could practically imagine a dark blot of ink spread rapidly over the page, coloring the yellowed parchment black. The mop of wheat hair raised itself, and a single blue eye fixed itself on the knight’s turned head, the other hidden behind a patch of embroidered leather. “What?”

“Leave. You know, as in go away?” When Dimitri didn’t give any indication he understood, Felix scoffed. “I didn't know being king made you an idiot. Well? Did you forget how to understand—?”

“You mean, during the war?” Dimitri let his pen fall from his freezing fingers and tilted his head in question. His face was still a portrait or confusion. Innocent, but worried. “I don’t blame you, Felix,” he whispered. We were all at the end of our ropes.” The king took a minute to collect himself and propped his elbows up on the cluttered, mahogany desk. Without realizing it, his shoulders had bunched up in the memory of such dark times. “We were outnumbered, and Faerghus was in ruins. No one would have blamed you if you went home for your father—”

“I meant during the academy,” Felix cut him off, eyes still trained on the falling flakes outside.

“...The academy?”

“I…” The swordsman’s hand clenched tighter around his arm. Damnit, why was this so hard? It was in the past, he didn’t give a flying fuck—ok, so maybe he _did_ give a fuck—about what the stupid Boar thought of his life choices. He was only bringing this up to pass the time. It was cold outside, there was nothing to do—yeah, there was an inch high stack of papers on his desk but this took precedence over the papers… not like he cared or anything. “Manuela was teaching the Black Eagles, remember?” Felix tried not to clench his teeth when Dimitri’s haunches raised up to his ears at the unpleasant reminder of his former classmates… of _that_ woman. 

“Y-yes, I do remember.”

Felix braced himself. “After the professor led us against the Death Knight, she came to me with an offer,” he said. He took a deep breath in, and turned his head to watch his king from the corner of his eyes. “She wanted me to join her house… to leave the Blue Lions.”

Surprisingly, to the blonde’s credit, he did not flip the table or crack the arms of his chair in a death grip. Rather, the man merely let the corner of his lips curl into a wane smile. For some reason, it bothered Felix to a ridiculous degree. The brunette clenched down on the urge to smack the smirk right off of his face and cram his feelings down the other’s throat to get his point across. It wasn’t _his_ fault that this shit wasn’t easy. They didn’t get therapy lessons at the academy, and the professor was the last one to lecture anyone on how to talk about their feelings. 

“I see. Well, the Black Eagles were known for their magic abilities,” Dimitri reasoned. “That, alongside their serious demeanor, would have been great for you.”

“Boar—”

“I’m sure you would have fit right in—”

“That’s enough!”

Dimitri’s mouth slammed shut and he sagged in his seat, head rocking back and forth in apology. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just—” A glare from a pair of amber irisis cut his sentence from his tongue, and the royal diverted his attention to the floor. It seemed like the safer option. “I told you,” he said. Softly, this time. “I wouldn’t have blamed you.”

Felix narrowed his gaze, heat rising into his cheeks. Anger washed over him in waves. Was he really angry though? And at who? Was it irritation instead? Either way, the lack of response from his superior sent a rush of indignation running through his veins. Finally pushing himself off the glass panel, he went to stand in front of his leige’s desk. He settled both hands on the front of it and leaned down, snarling. “What’s _that_ supposed to be? Some sort of guilt trip? _Huh_?” he yelled. “Another one of your ‘I’m a piece of shit’ episodes?”

“No.”

The scathing words died on Felix’s tongue. For once, he was speechless.

“I wasn’t belittling you Felix. I wasn’t belittling myself, either. _For once_ ,” Dimitri admitted lowly. “I’m merely saying,” he let go of a heavy sigh before bringing his face to rest gently on his scarred knuckles. “I know how you felt about me back then. How you _still_ feel about me now.” When the other didn’t interrupt, he plowed onwards. “I know I was… _lacking_ since Duscur.”

The fact that Dimitri gritted out the word made Felix gain an odd sense of pride. After all, he’d spent months driving his self-hating dialogue from his speech, oftentimes resorting to just beating him into submission until the other compromised on not saying anything at all. Most of those matches he lost, though. To this day he cursed that Blaiddyd strength under his breath. His wandering attention snapped back to the present as Dimtiri continued.

“I know how I behaved, and how I earned your hatred,” the ruler continued. “But, for what it’s worth, I’m glad you stayed.”

_“Otherwise I would have had to kill you”_ went unsaid, but hung in the frigid air.

“You’re a fucking moron,” Felix’s words practically cut the air, and Dimitri cowed under the harsh tone. His reddened cheeks obviously pointed to shame, and Felix mentally slapped himself for causing it. “I didn’t...I _don’t_ hate you.”

“Hm?”

The pure surprise that flitted across Dimitri’s face had Felix crumbling. He’d stood against entire legions, so why did that expression of shock make him want to throw his own ass off a cliff? Ok, yes, he’d acted a bit…rough around the edges. “A complete ass”, in Sylvain’s words. But it wasn’t really that bad, was it? The way the lancer’s eyebrows furrowed told a different story, and Felix _really_ shouldn’t have felt it hit him so hard, but _damn it_ —!

“Felix? Are you ok?”

“It’s nothing, Boar.”

Dimitri went silent, obviously not believing him, but more than kind enough to let his companion simmer alone in their conflicting— _annoying—_ thoughts. As the seconds ticked by and the only sound they heard was the wind outside, the room began to feel awkward. “If that’s all?” Dimitri asked hesitantly.

“Hmph.” Felix all but whipped open the door and stepped out. “For what its worth,” he tacked on, mustering all the courage he had—why the _fuck_ was this so hard?—and pausing before he let go of the handle, “I’m glad I stayed.” A sharp gasp bordering on a sob was heard behind him, and he flicked the door shut behind him with a sharp snap of his wrist.

Had he stayed there a moment later, he would have witnessed a lone tear roll down the King of Fargus’s cheek. 

… 

… 

“... Thank you.”

  
  



End file.
